


A Lesson Not Needed

by Dancerdreams2



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Senga learns a lesson from Goseki





	A Lesson Not Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Really more of a ficlet than a fic. I'm still trying to play around with characterization so their characters are really cliche here. Haha. Written for Jenny (hsj_is_love_17@LJ) because this is pretty much randomness we came up with over AIM. ♥ you~ =3

The members of Kis-My-Ft2 returned to their dressing room as their lunch break was ending.   
  
“Kenpi, are we still...” Nikaido stopped mid-sentence when he found that his best friend wasn’t right behind him anymore. “Kenpi?”   
  
Nikaido looked around the room. He and Senga had been the last to make their way back, so the others had already settled down.   
  
Kitayama had already plopped his butt onto the couch and was taking a fast nap before rehearsal starts again; Fujigaya was adding more product into his already over-styled hair; Yokoo was scowling at the mess of hair products on the counter; Tamamori was busy flat ironing his bangs for the tenth time since their one hour lunch break started; and Miyata was busy staring at Tamamori with a ridiculous grin on his face.  
  
Nikaido shook his head at the utter ridiculousness that was his unit. He looked around the room again and called out, “Has anyone seen Senga?”  
  
“Weren’t you with him?” Fujigaya called out, without even bothering to look away from his own reflection.  
  
“I swear he was right behind me!” Nikaido argued.  
  
“That’s nice,” taunted Tamamori, “because swearing always helps.”  
  
Nikaido glared at the other.  
  
“Nika... you lost him, so you need to go find him,” lectured Yokoo.  
  
“But Watta...”  
  
“No buts Nika! Now! And hurry up because we’re supposed to start rehearsal again in 15 minutes!”  
  
Nikaido made a face as he stormed out of the dressing room to look for the baby of the group.  
  
  
*****10 minutes later******  
  
  
“Where in the world did those two idiots go?” scowled Yokoo.  
  
Fujigaya grinned, “They probably got themselves locked in a room somewhere. Said room not even having a door capable of locking.”  
  
Yokoo shot the younger a look and Fujigaya wiped the grin off his face.  
  
“Go look for them.”  
  
“What?” Fujigaya complained. “Why me?”  
  
“Since you think they’re such idiots you should know exactly where to find them. It shouldn’t take you too long.”  
  
Yokoo walked over to the couch and rolled Kitayama to the floor.  
  
“What the hell Yokoo-san?”  
  
“Come on leader~” Yokoo taunted. “Make yourself useful and go with Tai-chan.”  
  
“Go with him where?”  
  
“The babies are missing and if Tai-chan can’t find them, you can!”  
  
Kitayama opened his mouth to argue, but Yokoo cut him off.  
  
“Go.” Yokoo said sternly, pointing to the door, “NOW.”  
  
“I’m going to kill those two...” murmured Kitayama as he picked his butt off the ground and dragged himself out the door, not far behind Fujigaya.  
  
Yokoo looked up at the clock. “So much for starting rehearsal on time...” he said as he started straightening up the couch.  
  
“Like that ever happens in this unit...” Tamamori said under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear him.   
  
  
*********10 more minutes pass**********  
  
  
“ They’re all late!!!!” Yokoo scowled again, “Do I have to do everything myself?”  
  
He stormed out the door and down the hall. Yokoo didn’t even make it 10 feet away from their own dressing room when he saw a leopard print scarf peaking out beneath the door of a dark room. “Taisuke...” he thought.  
  
Yokoo opened the door to the room and bent down to pick up the article of clothing on the floor. The next thing he knew, someone had pulled him into the room, closed the door, and tied him up.  
  
The light turned on and he looked around to see the missing members of his unit all sitting next to him, looking none too pleased. He also saw two others that made him groan.  
  
“What, if I may ask, do you think you’re doing?” Yokoo asked the elder of the two, trying to hide the irritation in his voice for fear of the consequences. Probably the same reason why the others, including Nikaido, were so silent.  
  
“Who? Me?” Goseki smiled innocently.  
  
“Gocchi was teaching me how to capture other units!” Hasshi replied brightly.  
  
The 5 Kisumai members just groaned.  
  
  
***********  
  
Omake:  
  
Meanwhile, back in the dressing room, stiff fussing with his hair, Tamamori only vaguely wondered what was taking everyone so long to return.  
  
“Ne, Tama-chan?” Miyata said when Tamamori finally turned off the flat iron.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
“You’re pretty.” Miyata grinned again, wrapping his arms around Tamamori’s waist from behind.  
  
“...Stupid...” Tamamori replied, attempting to hide his blush as he leaned back against Miyata.  
  
“So... How much time do you think we have?” Miyata asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
“Enough...” came the reply as Tamamori turned to face his boyfriend, kissing him on the lips.


End file.
